Zekken, Ladybug, and Cat Noir (My continued version)
by SpectralTigger
Summary: This is story follows what Pizzapug789 has started and stopped. Yuuki gets a chance to live again thanks to a mysterious being, Reaper. But in the miraculous ladybug universe, living with all of them in the body of her ALO avatar. How long will this new life last? (Currently being rewritten)
1. DarkBlade part 2

**This story was originally made by Pizzapug789 but they have lost interest of continuing this story so I wanted to see if anyone would read my version. I hope you like it.**

**All is in Yuuki's P.O.V unless said otherwise **

Chapter 5 Heroes and Villains Darkblade pt 2 5/8/18

It's so dark, did I die again?

I remembered what happened, there was this mob that looked like a knight, I was about to do Mother's Rosario and knock it down, but some cat boy in black stopped me. 'Get inside' were the last things I heard from him, then I couldn't control myself, if I ever see him again I would rather use a sword skill or two on him!

'I can handle myself thank you very much' is all I would want to say to that black masked face of his. Then again he looked like a cait sith mixed with a spriggan and looked familiar to Adrien, like that cat was his avatar that he controlled, if only, and that glimpse of a girl in a ladybug costume that appeared and fist bumped that cat boy before I blacked out, she kinda looks like Marinette. But she acted more different than her.

Hmm...Wait...WHAT AM I THINKING!

Death could be in front of me now, again but, why is this happening to me?

All this stuff about that boy that looks like Adrien and that ladybug girl just makes me remember the first time Asuna visited me at the hospital, she really looked like a copy of her avatar, well except the contrasting colors instead with a worried face directly looking at me in the medicuboid.

I wish I was in the medicuboid talking to Asuna than being in this death void again. I wonder if those two were Marinette and Adrien?

Suddenly I could see and move again or I felt like I was moving, a pair of arms were setting me down inside the building.

"Hey are you ok!", it was the girl dressed like a ladybug, I mumbled "Yeah..." then the boy in black came to us "Next time let us handle the akumas, we don't want others getting hurt, you almost fell off the building." he explained to me, "Wait you're the one that pushed me out of the way! I can handle myself!" I follow up with some sword skills...

_Beep Beep_ came from Ladybug's earrings

"Oh we have to go now or else we transform back" said Ladybug, the Cat turned to me "If you're that good then next time we should fence to see who wins." a smirk on his face was the last thing I saw before they left. I sheathed my Obsidian sword and yelled to them "Wait! I have more questions!",

"If you have more questions about Ladybug and Cat Noir then come to me" I turned around to see Alya as she pulled out her phone "I have a blog called the Ladyblog about them.", "Thanks Alya so who and why are they here?" I questioned.

"They're the superheroes of Paris that stops all the akumas that appears here. Some Villain called hawkmoth creates the akumas to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous. So far I know that Ladybug has a move called lucky charm and an item appears to help them and that she can catch the akumas with her long yo-yo. Cat Noir has a move called cataclysm that can break anything his claw touches and he has this metal pole that can extend and he uses it to fight and to move."

"What does it mean if their miraculous starts beeping" I questioned. "That means they're about to transform back so they have to leave." I quickly responded "Then that means Cat Noir didn't need to leave, so he could have answered my questions!" She looked at me "Huh you're right, but maybe he has things to do and if you want to know more then we can talk about it at school tomorrow, ok!" I responded with a smile "Sure thanks Alya." I saw Marinette come down the stairs and Adrien sprinting from behind.

"Marinette! Are you ok! Where have you been!" I said. "Probably hiding the entire time" commented Chloe as multiple glares are thrown at her. "No I was transformed into a knight." Marinette replied, Adrien rushed down and said "Me too, what a knight-mare!". 'Nice pun Adrien' I thought, "Can I have my personal items back Chloe" cried Marinette, everyone had surprised faces and before Chloe could say anything Sabrina ran in pleading "Yes! Please get this thing off!".

Looks like she got stuck too, poor Sabrina if only I could end her torture. Chloe accused Sabrina for stealing it, that's just low of her, maybe I should prove that I can use my sword, someday if I can.

"Now we obviously have a new class rep!" said Alya as everyone clapped, she nudged Marinette and whispered "Great job girl."

"Thanks Alya but I want to be the class rep if all of you believe I can be one, not because of Chloe's actions, I will do my best to be class rep so vote for Marinette!"

Marinette proudly said.

While going home with Alya and Marinette

"Congratulations on being the class rep and deputy you two!" I cheerfully said with a smile. Marinette responded "Thanks Yuuki, sorry I didn't make you my deputy instead.", "Nah its ok, I don't think I'd make an ok leader or deputy" I shrugged and mumbled "I was actually a good leader of a guild but I was the second choice because of the first one who stopped playing they game." or she died so she couldn't but they don't need to know about Aiko.

"Guild? Are you talking about ones in games?" Alya questioned. "Huh, oh yeah I was a great gamer, actually the best, but I don't wanna brag about it" I said, 'didn't think that she would hear me!'. Marinette immediately turned to us and said "I didn't know you were into video games Yuuki."

"I only play virtual games though all the time." 'Literally 24/7 but they don't need to know that'. Marinette looked confused "Since when did VR get that advanced in 2018?" '_Oops I forgot that VR hasn't gone that far yet!' I quickly thought of something and said "Oh that was a dream that I had once, I wished that everything could be in VR!" I nervously laughed."Ok...I guess. Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Alya said as she walked away._

"Man today was tiring!" I groaned while walking upstairs. Marinette grabs my shoulder and says "Why did you leave the building Yuuki. You know it's dangerous out there."

"I can take care of myself and besides I have my sword with me and-" she interrupted "What if you don't have your sword or anyone around you, then what!" She pulled me into a hug. "Don't do that again. I don't want my sister to get hurt."

"Thanks Mari and I promise not to do anything dangerous or reckless." _I hope I don't have to be anytime soon._

**Little did Yuuki know that akumas will never stop when hawkmoth still stands**

**So each chapter might be short but I planned 5 more chapters already. I'm new to fanfiction so I don't know if what I type is good or not, but I hope everyone that reads this will like it. Please leave a review if you like to!**


	2. Nani! Japonais?

Chapter 6 Nani?!Japonais!? 5/11 Friday

(I skipped Mime and this is the next morning after Mime and Marinette is very tired so she goes to school after Yuuki)

"Hey Marinette wake up it's a school day!" I shouted at her. "Later and go on without me please, I'll follow." she groaned. "Fine, I'll call you before school starts, but don't blame me if you're late ok!" I said while eating and went to school. 'Wow I'm actually early for once'

I saw Alya walking towards the building. "Hi Alya!" I yelled to her from the steps. She turned "Hey Yuuki. Wait where's Marinette?". I ran to her "She's asleep at home. She said was going to follow me but it might take awhile." Alya chuckles "That girl will always be late. I don't know what she's doing, but she needs to stop soon or else she'll lose Adrien along with sleep."

We walked to our class "I know she likes Adrien but is she really obsessed?" I questioned.

"She has his whole schedule hidden in her room! Or your shared room. With his classes in school, photoshoots, Chinese, piano, fencing and other things I didn't know Adrien does!"

I nervously laughed 'She kinda sounds like his stalker' "Wait this school has fencing here!"

"Oh right you're still new here, but yeah there's a fencing class after school. Actually I think Adrien has fencing today after school since it's Friday."

The teacher walks in and I saw Marinette running inside the building 'oops forgot to call her' "Looks like she made it on time. I guess?" Alya laughs "Barely..." She storms in and managed to sit down without falling. "Perfect just on time." I turned to the teacher as math began.

"Hey Marinette?" I cautiously whispered. "What is it Yuuki?" I tried not to draw attention when I pointed towards Adrien "Can we go see his fencing lesson please!"

"What! Why!"she almost got the teacher's attention.

"You saw me practicing one time and you know how good I am! So I wanna duel with someone!"

"Yuuki please be quiet!" I froze and said "_Gomenasai_ _sensei_-I mean sorry!" I felt the class stare at me, I'm hoping they didn't realize my accidental sentence. "Ok then...just please pay attention!". That was first language slip up I hope it doesn't happen again.

School passed by fast again except I got some questions in between about my sudden outburst in Japanese. After the last class I was asked if I could say a couple things in Japanese, even a language teacher wanted me to teach a bit to an entire class.

'I shouldn't have spoken at all this morning...' "Sorry for asking Yuuki but are you fluent in Japanese?" I groaned thanks to constant questions from today "Yes I am, I lived in Japan for years so I know the language well. Thanks to my habit I tend to speak in Japanese and gained a headache in the process doing so here."

She looked away "Sorry but fencing practice is going to start soon so we can go watch them."

"Sure a duel would would nice right now and I'm sure you would love to watch Adrien riiiiight?"

"No- I mean Yes! Uhh...how about we just go watch practice now!" she immediately looked away towards the center of the building to hide her cherry face.

'Mari! Why don't you date the boy! You can't hide that blush!' is all I wanna say to her but when I saw the mats being rolled out, I just had to watch them. I'll deal with Marinette's relationship problem later.

En garde! **Clang Clang Clang**

"Wow they're really good!" I happily watched the duels and enjoyed the sound of swords clanging against each other, it kinda reminds me when I used to duel lots of people under the big tree on an island in Aincrad. I hope I could participate, I could try to get a win streak of 75 or even a 100 wins!

I asked Mari "Which one is Adrien? I hope I could fight him!" One of the fencers walked over to us, Marinette asked "Hi umm do you know where Adrien, who has blonde and bright green eyes is? My sister would like to duel with him."

"And a duel she will get."

He lifted his mask and Adrien was hidden underneath. "If she knows the basics and D'Argencourt will let her." I felt like I was going to explode from excitement as Adrien walked me over to this Agren guy. Marinette just sat down watching us, she kinda looks jealous of me.

"Adrien who is this purple girl with a sword?" he immediately questioned after spotting us. "Sir this is Yuuki and she would like to have a couple duels in fencing."

"Does she know anything about fencing?" I felt like I was having an interview being with the two. "I know thing about both offense and defense, but I don't use the usual swords meant for fencing or know where to hit to get a point." Adrien turned to me and said "Today we're using the sabre which can be used for both slashing and thrusts, but you can only hit in areas above the waist."

"Well that is impressive that you are aware of offense and defense but how good are you with a rapier?" The teach handed me a sabre rapier and directed me towards some protective gear. I quickly equipped the gear and sabre and followed Adrien. "Ok Yuuki. Are you ready?" He put down his mask. He gets into a stance with his legs apart as if he's somewhat squatting, front foot facing forwards and the other sideways, and his rapier straight at me.

I get into my usual fighting stance, standing up straight, my legs slightly apart, my feet similar to his, and my rapier up leaning towards him. He looked confused at my stance, "Yuuki, that's not how you're supposed to stand."

"This is my own style, I've won over 67 times." a grin appeared on my face as I put down my mask.

"Alright then...En Garde!"

**I did a little research on fencing, some info may be wrong. So please correct me or tell me more. More duels with a fencing styled duel will come eventually.**


	3. Zekken

**Thank you so much to everyone that read my continued fanfic, I'm happy that this is getting noticed. Anyways I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7 Zekken Afternoon of 5/11 Friday

We charged towards each other, he thrusts to my side. I swiftly dodged and circled around him parrying two horizontal slashes knocking him back as I did an upward slash on his torso. He stumbled back and removed his mask to face me "Wow nice dodge and parries. You're really fast." I blushed "Thanks, wanna go again?".

"First to five?" he put down his mask.

"Oh you're on!" And the sounds of metal echoes everywhere.

We clashed again and again with more spectators as we continued, even the other students stopped fighting to watch us. Dueling got more tiring than I remembered, but his movements almost reminds me of Asuna.

When we first met...

I stumbled a bit and a rapier touched my arm, "First time I got ya." Adrien comments. "And the only time you will." I responded.

**Marinette's P.O.V**

Wow she's actually beating him, I almost can't see her moving! So many people are around them, I wish I was with Adrien. I wonder how many people she fought before.

"Wow that girl is great!"

"She's beating Adrien!"

"Go Yuuki!"

"You can beat her Adrikins!"

Obviously Chloe said that, for once I want to say the same, but there's no way Adrien could win, she's winning 4-1. Could she win against Chat? Yuuki's weapon pierced Adrien's arm. Deafening cheers followed as the two broke apart their stance.

"And that's 5!" She cried out as her mask revealed her tired red face as a smile appeared. Adrien's looked the same but he looks like he's ready to collapse. Poor Adrien.

**Back to Yuuki's P.O.V**

"You...ok..there?" We were both out of breath from our tiring battle. "I'm..ok" He slowly responds, "That...was...fun! We...should...do..this...again..another..day!" The crowd around us slowly is dwindling down. Marinette hands both of us some water and failed hiding her blush when he thanked her. I saw Chloe trying to walk away, I yelled to her "It looks like I do know how to use a sword!" she froze and ran away.

A few people, including all the students, came over to ask me questions,

"How are you so fast?!"

"Do you train with someone?!"

"How many times have you won?!"

"Can we see you use your purple sword?!"

'Yay more questions...ugh' I finished my water and said "First, I've been using a sword for a couple years so I know the movements making it easier to do faster. Second, I used to train with someone before until I started dueling lots of other people since she left me. 'I actually wanted to say that I fought many monsters in a VR world that doesn't exist yet but nope.' Third, I fought 68 people including Adrien and never loss. And lastly four, sorry but I'm really tired right now so I could demonstrate on Monday instead."

They all were in awe from my capabilities, "No one can defeat _Zekken_!" I did my signature victory sign and walked away so I could change out of the protection gear, I wish we fought in game so removing armor wouldn't be so hard.

Unless...

I looked around the locker room, 'ok, good no one is here'

I swiped my left hand down, revealing my holo menu and scrolled down to equipment. 'Apparently I can unequip my armor' I heard the door behind me creaked opened, so I quickly closed my holo window and tried to remove the gear. Marinette walked in, hopefully she didn't see me. "You need any help?"

I nervously chuckled, "Yeah...it's easier to put on than take off."

"That was great Yuuki, but I heard you talking to the other students and what did you mean by 'since she left me'?". I dropped my mask and looked down as I said,

"Before when I lived in Japan...

I had a twin older sister...

her name was...

Aiko."

I felt a salty tear flow into my mouth as arms wrapped around me. She probably noticed I was crying, "It's ok Yuuki. You don't have to continue if you don't want to.".

I looked up and wiped my tears, "No its fine. You're going to find out sooner or later. Anyways she died last year. She was the last one until I knew that my family was gone. I became an orphan and is now here in Paris part of the Dupain-Cheng Family."

She continued to hug me and told me "Well I can't replace Aiko but I here for you sis."

I broke the hug to remove the remainder of the gear. Almost everyone left the school already. The walk home was mostly silent. "Oh by the way, Mari how old are you?"

"I'm 14 why?"

I smiled "So instead of having an _onee-chan, _I am the _onee-chan!"_

"_Onee-chan?_ What does that mean?"

"In Japanese it means older sister. But now I'm the older sister!"

We got home and Mari asked "So then when was your birthday before?". We sat down in the living room. "My birthday is May 23rd so it's coming soon."

"Then I'll make sure that your first birthday in Paris will be great _onee-chan_!"

At home

Immediately when we got home, I climbed upstairs and collapsed onto my air mattress. I sighed, "Finally home, thank goodness."

Marinette followed me up, "You did great today, I wish I could see more." She sat down on my mattress and smiled, "Maybe you could teach me something someday." I turned to her, "Sure, maybe tomorrow, but now I'm gonna sleep. So just-"

Her phone vibrated, she picked it up. She stood up, "It's the girls from school, they're going to come over tomorrow morning. You're ok with that right?" I turned away, "I don't mind, try not to wake me up ok? Unless if it's for breakfast." I mumbled. Mari chuckled, "Alright I will, night Yuuki."

"_Oyasumi."_

**So to me, I feel like the conflict is being rushed. Sadly that means I had to type up more chapters, so chapters may be updated after 10 days or 2 weeks, depends on how fast I can create more chapters. Luckily that means that this fanfic will be ongoing longer than I thought. **


	4. Suffering Lies

**I decided to skip a fill in chapter on the weekend, since no one voted. Anyways sorry for the long wait and thank you to all who read my continued fanfic. Enjoy this longer chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Suffering Lies

Monday 5/14 5am

**Marinette's P.O.V**

"_Onee-chan_..."

Was that Yuuki?

I rolled over and took a peek at my phone, "Only 5:01" I mumbled. Why would Yuuki be awake this early? "Yuuki go back to sleep...it's too early."

"_Oite ikanaide kudasai_..."(Don't leave me) I hear her talking, her voice was weak, it sounds like she's crying. I rubbed my eyes, grabbed my phone and climbed down to her. I turned on the flashlight and shined it onto Yuuki, small tear drops were covering her face.

"Yuuki?" I shook her every time I called her name.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw Asuna with the Sleeping Knights all around me, crying. I could see thousands of fairies hovering above us. Every single race, Salamander, Slyph, Pooka, Leprechaun, Imp, Undine, Spriggan, Gnome, and Cait Sith. I couldn't move, I could barely see the sun as it sets out of sight and feel the arrangements of flowers underneath me. I can see my lips moving, but can't hear a single word I say.

'_Onee-chan...'_

All I could do was stare at them, I didn't want to close my eyes. I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, they'll disappear and I'll be alone again.

My eyelids felt heavy. I blinked and when I looked up again, some fairies disappeared and the sky started to dim. It made me tear up. I couldn't rub the tears away, so I just kept blinking. The more I blinked, more people disappeared.

Kirito and his friends

Tecchi

Talken

Nori

Jun

Siune

Even Asuna

But for a moment, Aiko was Asuna.

Both of my sisters, were gone.

'_Oite ikanaide kudasai_...'

Now it was pitch black and I was alone again. Suddenly someone called out my name and moved me, repeatedly. Finally I opened my eyes to a bright light, "Yuuki are you ok?", I sat up and saw Marinette sitting beside me. I wiped my face with my sleeves and rubbed my eyes, "Oh I'm fine, just a nightmare." She turned off the flashlight and put her hands on my shoulders, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I reassure her, "It's ok Mari." I laid back down on my bed and turned away from her, "Just go back to sleep, I wouldn't want you to be late again."

"Alright, just come to me if you wanna talk about it." She climbed back up to her bed.

I closed my eyes, 'I wish I was with them again'...

* * *

**3 hours later**

I checked my phone, it was 8:20, at least we're not late. As we entered the school, immediately a crowd of students gathered around us. There were several items on the ground being prepared by Argencourt 'I think that's his name, right?' and his students. Even the principal and most of the teachers were here, I could see Sabrina's dad somewhere around the back with other officers 'Why is the police here too?'. I glanced at everyone, they were all excited, unlike me who is very confused of what's happening, "Did we miss something or is there going to be a show before school?"

approached us, "It's good to see that you're here today." Yes we are having a bit of a show today and you're actually the performer." He gestured me to walk with him, "Bring your sword with you too." I gave my bag to Marinette, she pulled me closer and whispered "Good luck _onee-chan._" I nodded and walked over to him, "Sir, this is just going to be a demonstration right?" I questioned. He grinned, "Of course, many students requested that the school could delay just to see your skills." I snickered a bit and continued to look around, most of the equipment were some mannequins, metal pipes, wooden planks, concrete blocks, and even a huge log towering at about 1.5 meters in the center of the room.

"In fact, I heard rumors that Cat Noir may show up. Now that would be a sight to see." Argencourt and his students left the platform, none of them were wearing their usual uniforms and Adrien wasn't among them, or in the crowd. 'Where could he be?'

"Let's get this show started!" said , everyone cheered while some brought their phones out to record, he whispered to me "You only have 30 minutes, we cannot delay school any longer." He left me and joined the rest of the spectating staff upstairs. Everyone quiets down, waiting in anticipation.

I stood in front of the log and unsheathed my sword, the only sound that could be heard is a metallic echo as light reflects from its obsidian blade.

I get into my battle stance two feet away from my target, my blade leaning towards the huge oak log. I closed my eyes and breathe in and out, 'Remember this is real life, not virtual reality.' I decided to start off simple with «Vertical Arc». In a flash, I lunged forward, my sword lit up and made me hesitant to fully strike. I flinched and misstep but I managed to do a downward left to right slash followed up with an immediate upward left to right slash creating light cuts in a 'V' shape on the log. I hear gasps around me, some people were shocked, 'hopefully they didn't notice the light effect'. I didn't dare to look at them, instead I spun and rush over to a nearby mannequin and activated «Vorpal Strike». My sword lit up with a mix of a dark, fiery aura as I thrust the blade into the mannequin's torso, forming a dust cloud surrounding me. No one had time to react, my movements seemed like a blur flashing through the room.

I used this time to conceal my holowindow, quickly scrolling through the menu to turn off the light effect. As the dust disappeared, I ran towards the metal pipes, they were big enough to fit my hand inside. I leaped into the air and swung my sword down onto the pipe with «Sonic Leap». It easily went through leaving a clean cut as part of the pipe fell off.

I paused a bit to catch my breath, it's only been about 8 minutes since I started. My blood was pumping, the crowd kept on cheering, it's been so long since I felt like this. I wish I could do this all day, if only I could duel with someone instead.

Suddenly everyone directed their attention behind me, screaming "Look it's Cat Noir!" I turned around to face the feline hero in his black leather suit with his signature smirk on, walking inside the building as he spun his baton. rushed down to greet him, "Cat Noir, it's good to see you here. What brings you to our school?"

He planted his baton to the ground, "I was doing a morning patrol around Paris until I came over and saw a dust cloud forming in the middle of a crowd. I assumed that something was wrong, but when the dust disappeared, that girl with the sword didn't attack anyone." He pointed at me with his baton. "I stayed a bit and saw her cut that pipe. It was really impressive so I decided to come down here."

I walked towards them saying, "Thanks. I only have 20 minutes left so you can join the crowd if you want." He laughed, "Actually I hoping that you'd let me duel you instead. I've heard rumors about you Yuuki and I thought it would be fun." I smiled 'Finally a chance to prove this kitty wrong' "Of course! Hopefully you're baton doesn't break by the time we're done." He put his hand into a claw, "The only thing that could breaks this is my catastrophic power. Also don't actually hit me please, I don't want m'lady to worry about her kitten." Mr Damocles steps in, "Alright, there will be two rules, Cat Noir cannot use Catalysm as Yuuki cannot fully fight him. We don't want anyone to get hurt, also you have 19 minutes. The first person that becomes defenseless loses." He left us and went upstairs.

I backed up 2 meters from him and got back into my battle stance. He did the same, his side was towards me with his left hand extended and his baton grasped in his right. His stance was almost like Kirito's. The hall was silent once again.

Cat Noir starts and charged towards me and swung his baton at me. I reacted and parried his attack making him stumble, I didn't want to activate a sword skill and injure him. Instead I attempted a horizontal slash on him, my blade grazed his torso but he avoided my sword with a backflip. I sprinted towards him, he ran towards one of the piles of oak planks and used his baton to fling 3 boards at me. It didn't matter to me, I counter it with «Sharp Nail». I did a bottom right to top left slash and cut the first board, a horizontal slash to cut the second board, and a split the last board with a top right to bottom left slash. None of the pieces hit me, they fell down onto the mat. He jumped up and extended his baton giving him more height to slam his baton on me. I raised my sword to block and pushed him off, he somersaults over behind me and retreated back against the log.

"You're good. Show me what else you can do." He held his baton with two hands at the bottom, waiting for me to attack. "Alright, I'll try not to hit you." I got into Asuna's stance, my knees were slightly bent and my feet were apart, my left foot pointing forward while my right was sideways. My side was towards him, I reached out with my left hand and held my sword in my right with its obsidian tip pointing directly at him.

I dashed towards him and activated «Mother's Rosario». I started with five consecutive stabs from top right to bottom left and five more consecutive stabs from top left to bottom right. After each time I thrust my sword, he dodged by going below my attacks, causing my sword to puncture the log and dust to scatter. Although I heard fabric rip after a couple strikes. I lunged forward to finish my move but he wasn't there, my sword pierced through the x on the log, it was stuck in the middle. "You kinda missed me." I looked up to see Cat Noir leaning on his baton with his arms crossed. "If you can't get your sword out in the next 10 seconds then I win."

"Alright, but" I backed up a bit and ran to the log, jumped onto the side and grabbed his arm and his baton. Flipping both of us backwards until I landed on top with his baton in my hands pinning him down to the floor. "The rules didn't say that I couldn't use your weapon so now that you're stuck here, that makes me the winner." He struggles to get up but surrenders instead, "Ok you win." I got off and pulled him off the ground, his costume was actually a bit torn up on the sides, especially on his left arm. The crowd cheered for me, some seemed that they wanted Cat Noir to win, but overall everyone enjoyed our duel. After he got up I tried to hand him his baton, but immediately he places his hand on his arm, "You're really strong Yuuki, I hope we could duel again soon." I can tell he's hurt, I shouldn't have used Mother's Rosario on him. "Are you sure that you're ok?" He grabbed his baton, "Yeah I'm fine but I have to go now, bye!" He extended his baton and leaped out the school.

I walked over to retrieve my sword but saw a red stain on my hand. I rubbed it off but realized that I didn't have a single cut on me. I pulled out my sword, slowly the crowd started to disperse. I left the mat while Argencourt's students walked up and started to clean the mess. I was surrounded by my friends, they said stuff like "Great job Yuuki", "I can't believe you beat Cat Noir.", Kim joked around saying "Remind me to never get on your bad side". Alya showed me her phone with the recording, "I just posted this video of your battle and it's already gone viral!" I spaced out the entire time, contemplating about Cat Noir, he's injured because of me, I don't deserve this praise. I hope he's alright.

* * *

**Adrien's P.O.V**

I sprinted across the rooftops to get home. Every time I move, by body aches. I rushed into the window to my room and entered the bathroom, shutting the door. "Plagg claws in." My suit disappeared and my black kwami appears on the sink. I quickly opened a cabinet and take out a first aid kit. Then take off my shirt and wet a towel to clean my wounds. There were 3 cuts on my sides and 1 slightly deeper one on my arm For once Plagg didn't rush to his cheese supply, instead he grabbed bandages and wrapped them around me. I wasn't able to disinfect them yet but it didn't matter to me right now.

"Kid don't be so reckless next time." I exit the bathroom to get clean clothes and some cheese for him. "Thanks for helping me Plagg." He grabbed the camembert and enjoyed it while I changed. "No problem kid, but while you were fighting her. I noticed there was something strange about her." I cleaned up the supplies, "Like what, other than how strong she is." He gulped the rest of the cheese, "I'm not sure but it's very unnatural, like I sensed some kind of magical power from her." I grabbed my bag and opened the bathroom window, "You can tell me more later, but now I have to get back."

"Plagg, Claws out!"

**That's the end of this chapter, it was fun to type up their duel. There will be more chapters coming in the future so don't worry. Also I won't give a specific time that I'll post anymore, it just makes me panic now.**


	5. Regrets

**I don't know Japanese that much, if anyone knows more than me, please correct my errors**.

* * *

Chapter 9 Regrets

**Adrien's P.O.V**

I jumped down into a nearby alley, I stumbled a bit with my landing and hit the brick wall. I rubbed my left arm, every slight touch stung. "Plagg claws in." my leather costume flashed green and disappeared. Plagg hid in my bag as I sprinted to the school. I saw my fencing class cleaning up the materials and some teachers heading to their classrooms. I rushed pass them to my class and almost tripping on the stairs. Paused a bit to catch my breath and entered the room. Everyone was still chatting, probably about our little duel. I was soaked with sweat, my face was red with light cut marks, and it was still kinda hard to breath.

Nino was the first to notice me, "Hey dude! You missed the-" he examined me a bit, "Woah, are you ok?" Everyone turned to me, all looking concerned. "Nah, I'm fine. Just tired from running here." He looked confused, "Don't you have someone that drives you to school though?" I walked over to my seat and placed my bag on the table, "Well..there was a minor car accident but I'm fine." Chloe pushed Sabrina over and clutched my left arm, "Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse Adrik-"

"Ow, please let go Chloe!" I turned away immediately and grabbed my arm. Nino suddenly came closer and rolled up my sleeve, revealing a sloppy, wrapped blood stained bandage for everyone to see. I quickly rolled down my sleeve and turned away from the door as the teacher entered the classroom with door shutting behind her, "Ok! Everyone take your seat so we can-"

Marinette suggested, "Adrien, you need to go to the nurse." The teacher asked "Why does he need to go?"

I tried to reassure her "Marinette, I'm fine. I was just a minor-" Yuuki grabbed me and removed my white shirt. The bandages loosened and fell on the ground, exposing my wound. "He was in a car crash and his arm is injured." The teacher opened the door, "Mr. Agreste, you are excused this period. As said before, head to the nurse." I picked up the bandages and grabbed my bag, "Ok." I walked towards the door, "I'll be back next period."

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

The moment he left, we all sat down in our seats and began class. I sank into my seat and instead of paying attention, I kept thinking about Adrien. His wound looked familiar to me, it was the same area where I cut Cat Noir during our duel. This feels so weird, dueling was supposed to be fun, I don't remember it being this painful.

* * *

Before I knew it, third period was starting and apparently it was language class, unfortunately I forgot what that means. Adrien came back, he had bandages wrapped on his arm and around his torso and some cat noir themed bandaids on his face. It was kinda cute but sad at the same time. The teacher walked in and announced "Today I am not the teacher. Instead Yuuki will teach us some words in Japanese." I felt like my immune system stopped again as she said those last words. She signaled me to walk to the front before leaving the room.

I walked to the front, "_Naze watashi wa itsumo watashidesu?"(Why is it always me?) _I sighed as everyone looked at me obviously confused. "Ok! I'm now the teacher so call me _Sensei-Konno_! Also anyone can ask me questions about what you want me to translate in Japanese and if you're wondering why, Konno was my last name before I was adopted and sensei means teacher."

I picked up a chalk on the side, "I'll speak the word in Japanese and write the translation on the board so ask me anything, I won't mind."

Everyone's hand went up, this is going to be a long class. Thankfully it's also the last class before our lunch break.

I pointed to Max, "About your duel with Adrien, you said 'No one can defeat _Zekken_'. What does _Zekken_ mean?"

I felt happy being called that again, "One meaning is absolute sword. That was my nickname before in a game, I was actually very well known from being the strongest swordswoman." I wrote 'ゼッケン' on the chalkboard.

I pointed to Marinette, "You told me that _onee-chan was older sister, what's for parents and brother?"_

I wrote on the board, "Father is _otou-san _おとうさん or _chichi _ちち_. _Mother is _okaa-san _おかあさん or _haha _はは. Older brother is _onii-chan_ おにいさん and younger brother is _otouto _おとうと or you could say _ani _あに, if your sister isn't older than you it's _imouto _いもうと or you could say _ane _あね. So in your case Marinette, you're my _imouto."_

I pointed at Nino, "I searched up some Anime songs and I was wondering if you could actually translate them." He walked up to me and played a song on his phone. "The song name is 'Courage' by Haruka Tomatsu, do you know it?"

The song was played out loud for everyone to hear, a piano started playing with an orchestra as the singer followed.

_**Zutto hikari no naka**_

_**Kinou made wa nakatta**_

The moment I heard that voice, only one thing came into my mind...

_**Ashiato wo tadotte kita hodo**_

"_Kanojo wa watashi no ane o watashi ni omoidasaseru." _(She reminds me of my older sister) I sat down at the teachers desk, staring at the phone listening to her voice.

_**Gooru no mienai meiro **_

_**Ame ni utareta chizu **_

_**Koukai mo nani mo nai kedo**_

"Asuna..."

_**Sakenda koe wa**_

Each line makes me remember our time together

_**Kitto todoku kara **_

Under the tree in Aincrad, dueling each other

_**Kono monogatari no hajimaru kane no ne ga**_

All of us in Sleeping Knights and our battles and parties together

_**Tsunagu tabi no tochuu de**_

My lips moved as the song played and eventually I sang along.

_**Kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa**_

_**Itsuka no sora ni michihibikarete**_

I didn't realize I was talking out loud.

_**Futatsu no**_

_**Omoi wo**_

_**Hittotsuzutsu katachi ni shite kiseki wo**_

_**Motto koete**_

The class might be staring at me again.

_**Kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa**_

Heh, it like the time in Asuna's class, everyone's attention was all on me

_**Ima mo dokoka de Ikitsudzukete**_

I don't mind at all.

_**Donna yume**_

_**Kasanete**_

It was like Asuna was singing next to me.

_**Itsuwaru koto no nai ano hikari wo**_

_**Ahh..oh beautiful my way!**_

I actually forgot I was teaching. The music stopped I turned to Nino, he paused the track. He looked worried along with the rest of the class, my face felt wet again, I wiped my tears away. Marinette stood up and walked towards me, "Yuuki are you ok?". Nino took his phone and put it in his pocket, "If it was the song, then I'm sorry I asked-"

"Nah, it's ok. The singer just reminds me of my sister."

"Are you talking about Aiko or that Asuna person you mentioned before?" said Marinette.

Mylène asked, "Who's Aiko and Asuna?"

I nervously laughed, "Oh right, I never told any of you about them yet." I stood up.

Marinette approached me and grabbed my arm, "Yuuki you don't have to do this. I know this is an emotional thing for you."

I turned to her with a guilty smile, "Well I couldn't hide them forever." I took a deep breath. "Aiko was my twin older sister when I lived in Japan. She died a year after my parents died which was actually a year before I was cured from cancer. I couldn't leave the hospital or move as much at all until a couple weeks ago. And in a way Asuna reminds me of Aiko. Both of them were strong and were always around to comfort me. I actually met Asuna from dueling with her. She's great with a rapier, her skills are comparable to mines. Which is why I decided to stop dueling for a bit and ask her to temporarily join the Sleeping Knights. She wanted to be a permanent member but I didn't want he to find out about my guild's tragic secret. I accidentally called her my sister a couple times cause I thought she was Aiko and I didn't want to confront her after that. Instead I avoided her for three days but somehow she found out where I was and my secret. I wish she didn't see me like that. Fragile and helpless in that plain sterile room filled with series of equipment that stabilized me. At that time, I felt like I was already in my death bed."

Rose raised her hand, "Why did you avoid her?" Kim interrupted, "Was it to get her away from your infection?"

My voice became weaker as I continued, "I actually didn't want her to know about me and my family's infection. I fought to survive, I didn't want Asuna to suffer because of me. The more people that knew, I felt like dying inside. Other than everyone in Sleeping Knights, but I'm happy that they knew, they gave me a reason to live, as I did the same for them."

Chloe surprisingly raised her hand, I wondered why "If you couldn't leave the hospital, then how did you meet all these people? Also how are you perfectly healthy if you were in a dying condition from a couple weeks ago? Nothing makes sense."

Alya walked over to me, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Chloe is right. That's not enough time for rehabilitation to repair from that to being master at wielding an actual sword."

I faced the ground, "I guess I didn't think about it that much. Thanks to my big mouth, I can't hide the truth anymore." The bell rang. 'Thank goodness.'

"Sorry Marinette, but I won't be home for awhile. I'm sorry." I ran out of the school with only the things I had when I first entered this universe. After I ran down the stairs, I cast hollow body on myself to prevent anyone from seeing me.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. More tests are coming up again soon, I'll post another chapter as soon as they end.**


	6. Help?

Chapter 10 Help?

**Marinette's P.O.V**

'I'm sorry' echoes in my head, that moment repeating over and over again, her emotionless expression haunts me.

She can't be serious, right?! I ran towards the door and yelled "Wait! Yuuki!".

When I faced towards the entrance, no one was there. She's gone. I saw our teacher rushing upstairs, "Where is Yuuki going?" she questioned. We walked into the room, I could feel the gloomy atmosphere caving in. The teacher marched her way to the front, "Can someone explain what exactly happened here?"

We all sat down, the room was dead silent. I immediately explained "We were asking her a couple questions like she said, but Yuuki started getting emotional after Nino asked her to translate a song. It wasn't the song that upset her but she mentioned someone named Asuna when she sang along. We were curious about her and she told us, even though I knew it was a very painful subject for her. The more she spoke about her past, we questioned how everything she did was possible. I think when she realized what she told us, she just decided to run away after the bell rang, just like what happened before. When her friend Asuna found out her secret, she runs away, hoping that all is forgotten and everything is fine when it's not. I don't know where she's going or how long she'll be gone, but I hope she doesn't get akumatized." Fighting my own sister, just because we started it. It hurts just thinking about it.

"Well let's hope she calms down and returns soon. We wouldn't want another akuma attack to happen here again." She opened the door, "Lunch hour has started now, if possible, I would recommend trying to find her and help her. I'm sure she needs it, your questions started this, now you need to fix this. However she would probably want some time alone for a bit."

We all left the classroom, "If any of you spot Yuuki, please tell me. And don't tell anyone else about her past, it might make things worse." Everyone else left the building, leaving me with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Nino walked up to me rubbing his nape, "I'm sorry Marinette. I was the one who started all of this."

I put my hand on his shoulder and reassured him. "It's ok Nino. None of us knew about Yuuki's real past so, we never considered how she felt during her lesson."

Alya walked up and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me to a hug, "I'm sure she'll come back soon and not as an akuma hopefully. We're all here to help you and her too. Now come on, I'll walk you home."

I nodded and turned to the boys, waving "Thanks Alya. Bye Nino, bye Adrien."

**Adrien's P.O.V**

The girls walked away, "If she came back akumatized, Hawkmoth could almost win." Nino laughed, "Because she owned you in fencing, but honestly I kinda believe that. We don't know what else she's capable of. See ya later dude."

"Is he gone yet? I need my cheese again soon." Plagg flew out of my bag. "I'll give you cheese later. I need to transform and find Yuuki before she gets akumatized. Also Plagg, please don't come out of hiding right in front of the school. You know that someone could see you." Instantly he flew into my pocket as my ride showed up.

As always, the ride home was silent. I kept looking out the window, hoping to even catch a glimpse of her running by. When we got home, I greeted Natalie and went straight to the dining room. I didn't bother to look around, Father never has lunch with me anyways. I walked over to my seat and placed down my bag beside me as I began eating while Natalie reminds me of my schedule after school. I mute her out till she finished, my schedule is easy to follow. If only I didn't have to follow one everyday, "Ok, thanks for the reminder." I stood up and left the room, heading up the stairs to my room. As the door closed behind me, Plagg sped over to his camembert supply, "Plagg I told you cheese later."

He came to me with cheese in his hands, "Now it's later and we can go find her after school or maybe later tonight. She's not the kind of person to get akumatized easily, luckily we have to thank her personality for that and she might just need time alone, like I need with my delicious cheese."

"For once you make sense." I fell onto my bed and grabbed my phone out of my bag. Trying to see if anyone has seen her yet, "Nothing..." I mumble. I sat up and turned to Plagg, "If she doesn't come back tomorrow, then we'll go look for her, got it?"

"Right, got it." as he threw the piece of cheese into his mouth. Someone knocked on my door, "Adrien, Lunch hour is almost over. It's time to go back to school again." I sighed, walking towards the door. Plagg hid in my bag, resting next to his camembert container. I opened the door, "Alright, I'm coming."

We arrived at school, "Thanks Gorilla. See you after school." I sulked inside, into the classroom. I think everyone is here, I turned to Alya, apparently Marinette wasn't here. Alya spotted me, walking towards me, "Alya-" "Adrien-", I gestured her to go first. "Have you seen Marinette anytime after break?" I shrugged, "Sorry I haven't, I was going to ask the same actually." Her face changed to distraught, "When I went by her house earlier, her parents said she already left, but when I arrived, she's not here." I tried to cheer her up, "She's probably just at home instead or trying to find Yuuki. Honestly I might have done the same." She tried to smile, "Yeah, that sounds like Mari. Thanks Adrien." she retreated to her seat, everyone did the same as class started. I stared at my ring, waiting for the day to end.

* * *

**Marinette's P.O.V **

I hid behind the school, luckily 4th period already started. No one should be able to see me, "Tikki, Spots on!" The red spotted kwami was pulled out of my bag and entered my earrings, a pink light surrounded me from head to toe. My ladybug suit appears as the light fades. I swung my yo-yo around and threw it at the top of the school, yanking it as I rise up. I looked around, "Nothing..." I swung myself into the air, landing onto nearby buildings, running around the rooftops. Observing the premises, inside every alley, subway, and around the Eiffel Tower, searching all of Paris for Yuuki. I stood on the top of the tower, in defeat. I checked the time on my yo-yo, "School should be over in 10 minutes." I sighed, retreating back home. I landed and hid inside one of the subway stations, "Spots off..." Tikki zipped out of my earrings but sat on my shoulder, "We could try again later, let's just go home and rest." I checked my phone, school ended already, I should hurry home so mom and dad won't worry. I ran out towards home and decided to go through the back.

Before I turned the corner, the door opened and someone ran out, going the opposite direction of me. They were dressed in purple, carrying a bag on their back and a sword hanging on their side. I froze, "Yuuki..." I mumbled, I started pursuing her, shouting "YUUKI!" as I ran. She turned her head around, she looked scared and teary, didn't bother to stop,but she entered a nearby alley. Luckily this alley has a dead end.

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Just gotta run and hide, she can't know more. I saw no way out, just surrounded by brick walls. I quickly cast hollow body on myself again and instead of running, I placed myself up against the wall. Trying to stay completely silent.

Marinette stopped at the entrance, looking shocked, defeated. "How is she not here?" I was relieved that she couldn't see me, but I couldn't bare see her like this. I tried sneaking around her back to the sidewalk. "She couldn't have climbed up the walls, right Tikki?" I stopped behind her, who's Tikki? A high voice responded, "Although she's strong, her body isn't capable off climbing a wall that fast. Unless if Hawkmoth akumatized her." She wasn't using her phone but she was clearly talking to someone. I got a bit closer until some kind of red ladybug entity flew up. It was some kind of spirit. She clenched her fists, "Should I transform into Ladybug and find out?" My eyes widened, she was Ladybug, I knew it! How did no one else noticed this...

I turned back at the spirit until I realized that it was staring at me. I hit my head, "Dang it, why didn't I consider that..." I mouthed. I started panicking, making various gestures. Shushing with my finger on my lips and mouthing 'Please don't tell Mari. I'll come back, just don't worry'. Hopefully it understood what I'm trying to say.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her, she needs time alone." I punch up at the air, thank you so much little spirit. "Don't worry Marinette, we'll find her when see wants to be found" I remained in the alley after she left.

Shortly afterwards the spell wore off. I sighed and looked at myself, I was still wearing my armor. If I'm gonna keep hiding, I need new clothes. I sat down and searched through my bag for some clothes. I didn't have time or space to shove in a lot, but I hope I got at least a whole set. I ended up with a lavender shirt with white stripes, a maroon skirt, black leggings, some socks, and a bluish gray jacket. Instead I swiped down to open my menu, into my inventory and insert the items there. I unequipped my armor and equipped my other clothes. Luckily I had a hair tie, so I tied my hair together into a simple ponytail. I put my hood up to prevent anyone from seeing my ears and face. I exited the alley, trying to get far away from this area. Let's see how long I can keep up this facade.

_**? P.O.V **_

"_**LoOkS liKe She rAn AwaY...ThaT waS exPeCteD...**_

_**HawKmOth miGhT tArgEt heR...I sHouLd Go sEe wHaT hE's plAnNing"**_

* * *

**In Hawkmoth's Lair**

Hawkmoth opens up the window as the butterflies spread across the room. "A young swordswomen struggling with her dark past, such a worthy player for my little akuma." A pure white butterfly rested on his palm and turned into an akuma, "Fly away akuma, and evilize her!" He proceeded with his evil laugh until suddenly he lost control, the akuma glitched and flies out of sight. "What!" he grabbed his head, frustated and confused. "Her negative emotions are fading away as well."

"Dark wings fall." Nooroo was released from the brooch. "Nooroo, what happened. Why did I lose control?!" Nooroo was speechless, "I don't know master, some kind of unknown presence is tampering with your powers." He growls with anger as Nooroo whimpers, "Find out then! I need to get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

6 hours later

"_**YuUki..."**_

Yuuki stopped running and looked around, she realized how dark it was and that she's in an alley, "Who's there?"

"_**IT loOks liKe thE NeXt AkUma wiLL bE CoMinG tO YoU..."**_

Yuuki unsheathed her sword, "I can beat an akuma. It's just a purplish butterfly and harmless if I don't touch it."

"_**MaYbe tHiS uNivErse wAs A baD IdeA..."**_

"I don't mind this world at all. It's better than being dead." She looked at her sword and sat down, "Though I kinda miss being in VR and flying in ALO. My old friends, my old family..."

"_**I MigHt tRy tO cHaNge thiNgs..."**_

A purple butterfly flew into the alley, it was different compared to the usual akumas. This one seemed a bit transparent and for some reason, pixelated occasionally back to its natural white wings. Yuuki stood up and pointed her sword towards it.

"_**DoN't avOiD iT...LEt iT toUcH yOur SwoRd..."**_

Yuuki stared at the butterfly as it descends onto her sword, until it disintegrated into her sword. A neon purple mask appeared on her face, no one spoke to her. Then a message appeared,

'**Say Link Start to Enter Akuma and Press Log Out in the Menu to Exit Akuma'**

Yuuki's face lit up with excitement, she shouted, "LINK START!"

Blue and white pixels surround Yuuki and quickly disappear again. Yuuki examines herself, she's wearing her signature Nightly Cloak, her red headband, and her new upgraded sword.

Her eyes sparkled, "Wow! When did this happen to my sword!". She swung it around, "This is so cool, but why do I feel lighter like in ALO?"

"_**I hoPe ThiS hElpS..."**_

Yuuki looked behind her and saw dark purple wings materialize on her back. She was speechless, instantly she soared into the sky to the clouds.

"_**ShE leFt...I woNdeR iF heR aKuMa StoPs otHer AkuMas..."**_

* * *

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

The wind surrounds me as I fly higher and higher, above the clouds. The moon's light illuminates the night sky.

I missed being up here again, it's not ALO skies but it'll do. It was fun exploring Paris at night, but I wonder if magic works properly now...

I stopped to retract my wings and began rapidly skydiving down. I brought out my wings again last minute and zoomed towards the river.

"Ok I hope Siune's and Asuna's lessons pay off." I tried to cast a water breathing spell, glowing symbols surrounded my avatar and I plunged into the water. The water flowed around me as I breathe it in, I swam to the surface and sat down near the water, "ALO spells actually work properly here..."

I swiped my hand down and opened my menu and I heard my stomach growl for some reason, "I'm logged in but still hungry...unless..." I scrolled through my inventory and eventually found a couple food items that's still ediable for a couple years. I clicked on it, pixelated light appeared, I cupped my hands underneath and a sandwich landed. My eyes widened, it was one of Asuna's homemade food, my mouth watering. I couldn't resist so immediately, I munched on it, savoring each bite I took. "Although it's not real food, it's still delicious." I sighed, feeling quite satisfied and exit out my items, 'Wait...Didn't that message say that I could log out.." I was curious but hesitated.

"What happens when I log out then...

Am I human that's close to death...

Or forever a mythical Imp fairy..."

I pressed the button, a bright blue and white light flashed around me. The light faded and my eyesight became very blurry, I felt weak and sleepy. I wanted to say 'Link Start' once more but I could hardly move my lips or my body and slowly collapsed down on the stone pavement. My eyelids became heavy...

Slowly...

Falling...

Into the darkness...

* * *

**Worst but great place for a cliffhanger right? Yeah I can be mean, but hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post the next one on Yuuki's birthday, great timing right?**


	7. Update

**So this isn't a chapter but I realized something while typing a chapter for Zekken, Ladybug, & Cat Noir after completing a chapter of Code 000. I'm apparently better at third person than first person so instead of continuing the story, I'm going to edit the entire story. That doesn't mean that I won't continue but it means that there won't be a new chapter for awhile. So better quality but more time, I'm sorry. I hope the improvements will make Z, LB, & CN better to read and enjoy. For now Code 000 will be my main fanfic so I can improve my writing.**

**Also I appreciate every who has read and reviewed this fanfic. Kirito-Kirigaya777 thank you for your reviews, I'm considering adding your suggestion to the plot. **

**Thank you to all and I am very sorry.**


	8. Fragile Snow

**Apparently after a waste of time summer, I haven't edited anything from Z,LB,& CN. Sorry for that long wait for nothing except this chapter I made in May that was supposed to be released on Yuuki's birthday. This chapter was supposed to be way longer but I never finished the second half of it for some stupid reason. Anyways high school is really messing with my free time so I don't know when I'll update this fanfic again. But after this review from Face Yourself, I reread this entire fanfic and decided to update it because why not. So there may be errors in this chapter that I wasn't able to edit from being stressed out and having writers block from doing Code 000 (If you wanted something of mine to read, go check this story out too. It's surprisingly popular according to the 1,500 plus views), but hopefully it makes up for the cliffhanger last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Fragile Snow

Tuesday 5/15 5am

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

It's so bright...

A faint voice called out to me,

"Yuuki!"

I sat up, searching around and saw a girl in the distance,

She spoke again, "Otto-san needs our help."

I felt like crying again, except this time it's happiness...

"Aiko!"

I slowly got up and walked over eventually started running to her with arms up from side to side.

As I got closer, the light faded...

I tripped trying to stop, she disappeared from where she was standing...

Aiko suddenly appeared in front of me with her hand open towards me,

"Are you ok..." she repeated again and again.

Then she shouted at me..

"WAKE UP!"

The voice sounds familiar to me but sounds faint to me.

My eyes flutter open, my vision was still a bit blurry, I saw a blonde boy holding me and I could hardly see that black thing with green eyes floating next to him. Then the thing flew away. The boy looks like he's yelling but it didn't sound like that so me. It was like a faint whisper to me. He pulled out his phone, he might be calling an ambulance.

I tried to speak, "Adrien..."

* * *

**Adrien's P.O.V **

I held the phone to my ear hoping someone will pick up soon, I tried shouting, "Don't worry I'm calling an ambulance." She didn't reply back, but I heard her mumbling something. I think she said my name.

_Ring...Ring_

Someone finally picked up the call, "You have reached ###. What's your emergency?"

"Hi. I'm Adrien Agreste and I found an unconscious girl on the ground. I don't think she can hear or see me well. Please hurry we're at ######!" I panicked as an ambulance wailed towards us and gained some attention from bystanders. Some people came out and took her inside the truck, they said I couldn't come with her. I ran behind a nearby building, "Plagg I need to follow her!"

Plagg flew out, "Fine..." he sat down on his shoulder, "Say the wor-"

"Plagg! Claws Out!" A blinding lime light surrounded him, a black leather suit and mask forms on his skin with his signature ears and tail. Immediately he grabbed his baton and bolted after the ambulance.

"So why are you following her?" Plagg's voice made him slow down.

"That girl knows me, and besides shouldn't I make sure she ok?!"

"Everyone knows you, you're a model remember? But, Yuuki's disappearance really has gotten to you huh?"

He came to a stop. "Why wouldn't it, she's my friend."

"Why'd you stop then? Keep following them." I stared at the ring and continued to pursue the truck.

**Inside the hospital**

Doctors rushed the girl inside the hospital, I quickly followed. I paused before I went inside. Plagg started talking again, "Aren't you going inside?"

"Yeah and when they ask why I'm here to visit the person I found, oh wait but Adrien found her not Cat Noir. So Cat Noir is Adrien, you're welcome Hawkmoth."

"Ok makes sense." I leaped aside behind a pillar and transformed back. Plagg flew into my pocket as I dashed inside.

Who is this girl?

Why am I here?

So many questions wandered in my mind, I didn't care.

I followed them to the ECU, they didn't notice me as they entered the room and shut it before I could get in. I slammed right into the door making me stumble down onto the floor. I slowly got back up and rubbed my arm, "Well that hurts."

Plagg flew out, "Just go sit down and wait. They'll come out sometime later." He pulled my sleeve towards a couch. I walked over and sat down, giving Plagg some cheese which he happily accepted as I leaned back, "I hope they come soon."

Many doctors passed by me with series of equipment, none stopped or turned, all went into her room. Each of them makes a chill go down my spine. I can feel my heartbeat elevating as the door constantly swung open. I was able to catch a glance at her, multiple machines were attached to her ghostly figure. The sight vexed me, nothing could defy it. The hall was empty, leaving me petrified in my seat. It looked like she could...

Die...

It haunts me. Plagg tried to comfort me every now and then, it somewhat helped but even he couldn't change what happened to her. I took my phone out of my pocket, it was almost 8:00 am, "14 calls..." 'Of course father would do this' I looked back at the door, "I guess it's time to go."

Plagg flew out and sat on my shoulder, "Don't worry kid. We can come back tomorrow."

It made me smile, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Plagg."

**Inside Yuuki's Hospital Room**

Doctors swarmed around Yuuki taking multiple tests. Most were unsure of her condition, she was very pale with fragile skin and bones as if she had a disease. She couldn't even see nor hear properly. DNA tests were taken, but Paris didn't have Yuuki's past medical records making it difficult to identify the cause of her condition.

Their superior entered the room, "Who and what are we dealing we here?" Another doctor responded, "The patient's name is Yuuki Konno Dupain-Cheng. She's 15, originated from Japan, but was perfectly healthy when her info was implanted into the system. Her previous medical records aren't on Paris database and her condition hasn't been confirmed."

"Have you checked her records from her home country?" said the superior.

"Currently we're trying to find them from Japan's database, but we have also have found something mixed with her DNA samples."

"Which is?"

As she looked into his blank stone eyes, he said "Apparently there was traces of a deadly disease,

AIDS..."

A short but heavy answer.

Before she could speak, another doctor entered the room heading towards them, "We've found her records! There's was one part that we couldn't translate." He handed it to the specialist, "Ok let me see it..." her face froze. She mumbled, "This doesn't make sense. Her records only go to age 7 and no other info afterwards."

She turned towards him, "What's the untranslated part next to her birthdate?" He grabbed a notebook and pen and wrote '故人' "This is the closest characters that match the glitched words."

"And what is that in Japanese?"

"It means...

deceased..."

He received a couple confused stares as he continued, "The numbers next to it might be the date she died. However..."

She cut him off, "3-26-2026 is about 8 years from now. How could she have a death date if she's not dead yet."

He interrupted "What if she already died...and traveled through space and time!"

"I thought I told you not to mix fiction with science." said the specialist, "Anyway where's the person that found her?" She checked outside, the doctor said "Mr. Agreste found her and was sitting out there for the past 3 hours waiting for an update."

"Well call so we can discuss her condition tomorrow."

"On it." He went to a separate room and dialed the Agreste Mansion. "Hello. This is Nathalie, the secretary from Agreste mansion, what can I help you with today?"

"Good morning, I'm Doctor ##### at ******** hospital and I would like to speak with Adrien Agreste about a person he found."

"I'm sorry. Adrien in currently at school right now, but you can call again later around 4:00pm."

"Ok, thank you."

* * *

**Adrien's P.O.V 4:00 pm**

I laid down on my bed with my phone in-hand. Staring at it, hoping someone would call me about her. 'Why won't anyone call!' Before I could throw my phone aside someone knocked on my door, "Adrien, a doctor is calling asking to speak with you." I sprung up from my bed and walked down to the lobby and answered the phone.

I was both scared and relieved that they called, "Hello, this is Adrien Agreste."

"Good evening . I called to arrange a meeting tomorrow to inform you about the girl you found this afternoon. Is 4PM tomorrow ok with your schedule?"

"Yes please...and thank you for telling me."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**If you're wondering why her records go up to only age 7, I made this fanfic in 2018 and I wanted the year to be 2018. Also Face Yourself, everything after this will be unexpected, which I think is great.**


End file.
